Alexane Foster à Poudlard
by oOJuneOo
Summary: Nouvelle élève dans une nouvelle école, Alexane Foster arrive à Poudlard. Elle a tout de suite un crush pour Sirius Black, mais trop timide, elle se cache derrière un masque de cynisme et de vannes.. La vie d'une fille comme les autres. Venez lire..
1. Chapter 1

Mmmm… Après avoir réalisé que ma fanfiction, que je trouvais médiocre, ne me rapportait pas tant de reviews et de lecteurs, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de la continuer et je me suis énervée contre moi-même d'avoir écrit un truc aussi horrible.

Je reviens donc... ENCORE… avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Tout est bien sur à J.K. Rowling (plus ou moins)

* * *

**Une nouvelle élève à Poudlard**

« Alexane, il serait peut-être temps de te bouger un peu si tu ne veux pas rater le train. »

Est-ce que ma mère pensait vraiment que cette phrase me ferait bouger plus vite ? Elle aurait vraiment besoin d'un bon cours de psychologie adolescente si pour elle, menacer son enfant de seize ans de se dépêcher sous peine de rater le train qui la conduirait à l'école était la meilleure idée qui lui était venue. Il n'empêche que pour garder une bonne ambiance mère-fille, je ne pouvais décemment lui exposer ce fait.

« Oui, j'arrive »

Pendant que je finis de ranger mes affaires dans ma malle, peut-être que je pourrais me présenter. Je m'appelle Alexane, comme vous avez pu le deviner, mon vrai nom étant Alexane Julie Sofia Eleanor Foster. Mes parents devaient avoir fumer quelques produits illicites à ma naissance pour me donner autant de prénoms, car je ne viens même pas d'une famille de riches sang-pur à l'égo surdimensionné, qui se donnent de grands airs en donnant quatre noms à chacun de leurs enfants.

D'ailleurs, je viens d'une petite famille toute simple de sorciers de Bristol. Mes parents n'étaient pas très connus dans le monde sorciers, et exerçaient des professions dont je n'avais jamais compris le sens à l'institut des codes magiques, plus familièrement appelé ICM. J'ai deux frères qui me protègent peut-être un peu trop pour mon bien, mais qui ne vivent plus à la maison depuis maintenant deux ans pour le dernier.

Pour la petite histoire, je viens de déménager. Vivant avant en France, je suivais mes études à l'école de Beaux-Bâtons, peut-être moins prestigieuse que celle de Poudlard, mais tout aussi connue. Seulement, mes parents, mutés en Angleterre, n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de déménager et j'avais évidemment du les suivre, n'étant pas encore majeure. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à faire mes valises pour la rentrée au plein milieu du mois d'octobre.

Moi qui n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, j'allais attirer quelques regards curieux en arrivant au milieu d'une année dans une école ou je ne connaissais personne, et ou personne ne me connaissait. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que cela me plaise, mais je n'avais, comme qui dirait, pas le choix. Ma timidité allait en prendre un coup.

« T'abuses Alex ! Si tu continue, tu vas vraiment finir par le rater ! »

Mon frère, Mattéo, qui était venu nous voir spécialement pour l'occasion, bien que je considère que ma rentrée dans une nouvelle école ne soit pas une occasion si spéciale en soit pour déplacer toute la famille, avait pris le parti de ma mère.

« T'es sensé être de mon côté bouffon ! » criai-je avant de m'asseoir sur ma malle pour la fermer.

Après quelques tentatives, je soupirai et pris ma baguette sur mon bureau pour lancer un sort à la malle qui se ferma instantanément et se réduisit de façon à ce que je puisse la porter sans me démonter une épaule au passage.

Je descendis alors les escaliers en courant pour trouver mes parents et mon frère affalés sur les canapés du salon. Il faut quand même préciser que ces personnes si pressées de se débarrasser de moi n'avaient pas encore enfilé vestes et chaussures, chose qu'ils auraient pu faire en m'attendant, mais c'était peut-être trop demandé pour des cerveaux aussi peu développés. Parfois, j'en arrivais à me demander si j'étais née dans la bonne famille ou si mes parents ne m'avaient pas adoptée.

« Je suis là. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'amène ou j'y vais à pieds ? » dis-je ironiquement en entrant dans le salon.

Pendant un court instant, je crus voir mon père regarder ma mère avec une sorte de regard qui aurait pu vouloir dire « ah bah oui tiens quelle bonne idée, si on la laissait y aller à pieds », mais il se leva néanmoins.

« On y va. Va embrasser ton frère et ta mère », me dit-il en partant enfiler ses chaussures.

Sympa. Moi qui croyais que j'allais leur manquer, je me rendais compte qu'ils n'en avaient en fait rien à foutre. J'allai quand même dire aurevoir aux deux courageux qui restaient assis comme des loques pendant que mon père me conduisait à la gare.

Le voyage en voiture avait duré une demi-heure, durant laquelle j'avais dû obliger mes pauvres oreilles à écouter mon père chanter des vieilles chansons moldues françaises, qu'il avait en adoration, avec une voix de casseroles. Je peux vous dire que cette demi-heure était l'une des plus longue de ma vie.

Le voyage en train, lui, dura un peu plus longtemps. Je pu d'ailleurs compter les secondes qui passaient, n'ayant pas beaucoup de distraction ou de personnes avec qui partager quelques paroles. Le train qui menait à Poudlard, en cette époque de l'année, n'était pas très plein. D'ailleurs, je me demandais s'ils ne lui avaient pas fait faire le trajet spécialement pour moi.

J'arrivai à Poudlard pour l'heure du repas. Je me trouvai rapidement devant la Grande Salle, où quatre tables étaient disposées, et où des élèves entraient afin de prendre leur repas du soir. Une boule au ventre, ma valise derrière moi, je me demandai ce qu'on pouvait bien penser de cette jeune fille d'un mètre soixante-dix aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux bleus, qui se tenait devant la porte sans paraître savoir ce qu'elle faisait et ou elle allait. J'étais sûrement la première vraie touriste de Poudlard, quoiqu'une vraie touriste aurait pris des photos comme le disaient toujours mes professeurs à Beaux-Bâtons.

Oui, j'avoue que je n'étais pas une élève très studieuse et que je n'écoutais pas beaucoup en cours, ce qui m'avait valu de nombreux renvois et de nombreuses heures de retenue. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une élève disciplinée.

J'entrai alors dans la Grande Salle, quand je vis un vieil homme, sûrement le directeur de cette école, se lever et prendre place devant la salle en frappant dans ses mains pour ordonner le silence.

« Oh non pitié, dîtes-moi qu'il ne fait pas ça pour moi ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes que tout le monde se taise avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien, je vous laisserais manger dans quelques instants, car je vois que vous avez l'air de mourir de faim, mais avant de commencer ce repas, je tiens à vous informer de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève au sein de notre école. Mademoiselle Foster, me feriez-vous l'honneur de bien vouloir vous avancer jusqu'à moi et mettre ce choixpeau sur votre tête s'il vous plaît. »

Je rougis en voyant des têtes se tourner dans ma direction et avançai en essayant de trouver le dit chapeau que j'avais à enfiler. D'ailleurs, pourquoi devrais-je enfiler un chapeau ? J'avais mes propres chapeaux dans ma valise.

Mon regard tomba alors sur un vieux truc moisi qui tentait de se tenir fièrement sur un tabouret et je ne pus réprimer mon dégout face à cette chose. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment devoir mettre ce truc sur ma tête devant tout le monde ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle » dit le directeur en percevant mon malaise. « Tout le monde est passé par là en première année. C'est une simple procédure de répartition afin de vous mettre dans la maison qui vous correspondra le mieux. »

Je laissai alors ma valise au pieds de l'estrade, valise qui disparut bien vite, sans que je ne sache vraiment ou elle était partie, mais ce qui m'inquiétait pour l'instant, c'était ce fameux chapeau.

« Vraiment je… Est-ce que je pourrais choisir moi-même plutôt ? Après tout, je n'ai plus que deux ans à faire dans cette école. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'entendis un ricanement dans la salle et me retourna vers la provenance de ce rire, mais je ne pus voir d'où il venait.

Il ne m'écoutait pas. Je pris donc le choixpeau et l'enfilai sur ma tête avant de m'asseoir poliment sur le tabouret. Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque quand le vêtement se mit à me faire la conversation.

« Mmmmm… Je vois un cerveau brillant, un esprit courageux. Je vois que tu n'as pas peur de te tenir à tes idées. Tu pourrais être très bien à Serdaigle, mais je pense que tu serais mieux à **GRYFFONDOR ! **»

Le dernier mot avait été hurlé, et je vis la table surmontée de drapeaux rouge et or m'acclamer. C'était sûrement dans cette maison que j'avais été répartie à voir leur joie. Je me dirigeai donc vers cette table, ne sachant trop où m'asseoir.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts me sourit et tapota la place à côté de la sienne pour m'indiquer qu'elle était vide et que je pouvais m'y asseoir si j'en avais envie. Je la remercia d'un sourire et m'assit.

« Salut, je suis Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, et voici Kate et Léa » me dit-elle en montrant de la main une blonde et une brune assises en face d'elle, qui me sourirent à leur tour. J'entendis un raclement de gorge aux côté de Lily et me penchai en avant pour voir qui l'avait interrompue dans ses présentations pour voir une tignasse male coiffée qui entourait un visage rieur.

« Tu ne nous présente pas Lily-Jolie ? »

Cette dernière, à l'évocation du surnom, devint rouge écrevisse et bien que je venais d'arriver dans cette école, je me doutais qu'il devait y avoir une histoire avec ce garçon pour qu'elle prenne aussi mal une question aussi innocente.

Néanmoins, peut-être pour être polie plus que pour être gentille envers lui, elle fit les présentations à sa manière.

« Je te présente mon ami Remus Lupin, préfet de Gryffondor. Il est très gentil et vraiment très intelligent. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'a pas été à Serdaigle. »

Je fis alors signe à Remus Lupin, un garçon qui avait l'air plutôt discret, mais effectivement très intelligent. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux dorés, une couleur que je n'avais d'ailleurs que très rarement vue chez une personne. Quelque chose dans son regard me disait qu'il cachait bien des secrets.

Lily pointa alors du doigt le garçon à sa droite.

« Lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Ma foi… C'est Peter » dit-elle sans s'attarder sur le garçon joufflu qui était assis à côté de Remus en train de s'empiffrer de tout ce qu'il trouvait.

J'eus pendant une fraction de seconde un regard de dégoût envers cette personne, mais elle passa rapidement à une troisième personne, qui était en face de Peter.

Mon cœur cessa alors de battre tandis que se trouvait devant mes yeux le plus beau specimen masculin que j'ai pu voir sur cette terre depuis ma naissance. Grand, athlétique, les cheveux noirs en bataille, mais pas autant que son ami, les yeux gris du métal en fusion, cet homme, oui parce que j'étais bien ici en présence d'un homme et non d'un garçon, était magnifique. Je ne devais d'ailleurs pas être la seule à le penser étant donné les gloussements que j'entendis quand il me sourit.

« Lui, c'est Sirius Black. On ne s'attardera pas trop à son sujet, ça risque de lui filer la grosse tête. »

J'entendis alors le dit Sirius émettre une protestation, mais Lily passa au dessus de cela avec un vague geste de la main. Cet homme si beau était donc très con ? Très bien. Dommage.

« Lui… C'est Potter. L'être le plus chiant que la terre ait pu créer. » finit-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Euh… Juste Potter ? » lui demandai-je.

Il sourit alors en voyant que je portais un quelconque intérêt à sa personne, du moins plus que ne le faisait Lily, et me répondit d'une voix amicale.

« James en fait, mais Lily à tendance à oublier mon prénom. Un jour pourtant il faudra bien qu'elle s'en souvienne. Si possible avant notre mariage ma chérie » dit-il dans sa direction.

Je trouvai ce garçon très sympathique et assez marrant. Il avait l'air d'un bon gars. Seulement, Lily n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

« Dans tes rêves _mon ange »_ singea-t-elle à son attention.

A voir la tête de James après cette remarque, tête que Lily n'avait pas vu, je devinais qu'il devait être fou amoureux de ma nouvelle amie, mais que cette dernière était peut-être trop butée pour réaliser la veracité de ses sentiments envers elle. Première mission dans cette nouvelle école, me lier d'amitié avec Lily Evans et lui faire réaliser les sentiments de James à son égard, afin qu'elle puisse peut-être se rendre compte de ceux qu'elle pourrait avoir à son égard. Il ne pouvait y avoir autant de haine sans raisons.

« Très bien… Je m'appelle Alexane Foster, mais si vous voulez m'appeler Alex ou Lexy c'est plus court et ça me gêne pas » lançai-je aux personnes qui m'entouraient.

« Lexy hein ? » entendis-je alors à ma droite.

Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer ses deux yeux gris que j'avais déjà croisés avant. Sa voix était aussi douce et chaude que je l'avais imaginé, mais c'était sûrement un effet de style. Il ne devait pas avoir cette voix en permanence.

« Oui Lexy. Tu as des problèmes d'auditions ? »

J'entendis Lily pouffer, et je souris.

Il fallait que les gens s'y fassent. Plus Alexane Foster appréciait quelqu'un, plus elle le cachait et envoyait des piques. C'était la seule armure qu'elle avait trouvé face aux garçons pour ne pas leur montrer sa très grosse timidité et devoir avouer son manque d'expérience au niveau relationnel. Sirius Black devrait donc s'y faire, mais à voir le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage en ce moment, il allait très facilement accepter cela.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les nombreuses reviews (0).. ^^

J'espère que c'est pas parce que la fic ne vous plaît pas, mais parce que vous ne l'avez pas lue ou alors parce que vous ne voulez pas laisser de commentaires sur ce que j'ai écrit. En tout cas, je vais continuer et on verra bien…

Et donc voici le deuxième chapitre, qui devrait être un peu plus long que le premier (qui était relativement court je vous l'accorde, mais c'était une sorte de prologue).

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, plutôt heureuse d'être arrivée un vendredi soir à Poudlard. En effet, j'avais tout le week-end pour pouvoir m'habituer à mon nouvel environnement et aux personnes qui m'entouraient, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de peine à me faire des amis, mais c'était toujours difficile d'être la nouvelle dans un endroit ou tout le monde se connaissait depuis des années et ou les groupes étaient déjà formés.

Je regardai mon réveil, toujours un peu endormie. Il était neuf heures. Au moins, j'aurais une longue journée devant moi. J'étais le genre de personne qui, loin de se lever aux aurores les matins de week-end, aimait ne pas gâcher la moitié de sa journée à dormir. Je me levai donc et vit que je n'étais pas la seule réveillée. Dans mon ancienne école, les filles de ma classe étaient plutôt des flemmardes, mais à en juger par les conversations qui allaient déjà bon train dans le dortoir, ce n'était pas la même chose à Poudlard.

Lily était en effet debout au milieu de la pièce et tentait de sermonner Léa, qui voulait profiter du temps ensoleillé plutôt rare en ce mois d'octobre, en mettant une jupe plus courte que la moyenne.

« Tu vas chopper la mort, Léa » disait Lily désespérée en s'asseyant sur le premier lit qui se trouvait sous ses fesses, le mien.

« Je t'en prie, tu veux peut-être dormir un petit moment avec moi ? » lui demandai-je en me redressant.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

« Oh excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que ce lit soit occupé » se justifia-t-elle.

Heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle avait oublié ma présence dans mon lit, et donc dans ce château par la même occasion, je ne commentai pas sa dernière phrase et me levai sans un mot pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, laissant les deux autres filles se disputer au sujet d'une jupe dans la pièce voisine.

Mon dieu. J'avais une tête de folle. En me regardant dans le miroir, je pus admirer ma tignasse d'ébène coiffée à la James Potter et les traces d'oreillers que j'arborait sur la joue droite. C'était d'un sexy…

« Magnifique » m'exclamai-je pour moi-même.

J'enfilai vite une paire de jeans et un haut noir à manches longues, que j'avais posés, pour une raison qui m'était totalement obscure, dans la salle de bain le soir précédent, pris un crayon noir dans ma trousse de toilette et entreprit de contourner mes yeux de noir avant de le reposer et de sortir de la salle de bain, jugeant que cela faisait quand même un meilleur effet.

Voyant que Lily et Léa se battaient toujours pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée de mettre une jupe ou pas un jour d'automne, même s'il faisait chaud, je continuai mon chemin vers la salle commune sans m'arrêter au passage. Ce genre de conversation ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à me préoccuper à ce point de vêtements, même si j'aimais quand même être bien habillée. Une fois arrivée en bas, j'entendis des voix, ou plutôt des cris, venant des canapés. Je me dirigeai vers le son de ces voix et reconnus les quatre garçons que Lily m'avait « présentés », si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, le soir précédent. Ils étaient en train de parler d'une voix forte, comme si ce qu'ils disaient pouvait intéresser tout Poudlard, ce qui était sûrement le cas étant donné les regards que je pus voir sur les visages du groupe de jeunes filles qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je ne savais pas que trois garçons, étant donné qu'il était logique que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas un garçon qu'on pouvait qualifier d'attirant, puisse regrouper autant de groupies à eux seuls. Restait-il des filles pour les autres jeunes hommes de cette école au moins ?

« Salut » dis-je en m'asseyant sur un canapé à côté de Remus Lupin.

Ce dernier se tourna dans ma direction et me sourit. Il eut l'air étonné quelques secondes avant, pas habitués sûrement à ce qu'une fille ose venir s'incruster dans leur petit groupe, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être le genre a rejeter les gens. Je me demandais pourquoi les autres restaient à l'écart, les admirant de loin alors qu'ils étaient aussi ouverts.

« Peut être que tu pourras nous aider … Alexane c'est ça ? »

Je soupirai à l'entente de mon prénom complet. Je lui avais pourtant bien signifié que je préférais un surnom, mais il n'était sûrement pas encore assez à l'aise avec moi.

« C'est ça » dis-je tout de même, attendant sa fameuse question.

« Alors. Est-ce que c'est Sirius ou James le plus beau d'après toi ? »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. C'était donc le sujet préoccupant qui les animait depuis que j'étais entrée dans la salle commune. Savoir qui des deux était le plus beau aujourd'hui était-il si important à leurs yeux ?

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« En fait, une demoiselle a gentiment fait remarquer à Sirius qu'il était très beau aujourd'hui, et James a répliqué qu'il était plus beau que lui, ce à quoi Sirius a répondu qu'il voulait faire un sondage. Je te demande donc lequel des deux tu trouves le plus beau… »

Sirius. En toute logique, j'aurais dû répondre que Sirius était plus beau, ce qui était vrai, mais ma foutue timidité prit le dessus. Jamais je n'avouerais que je trouvais beau quelqu'un, surtout si cette personne se trouvait en face de moi à ce moment. Je haussai donc les épaules.

« Aucun des deux n'est mon type de mec. » m'exclamai-je.

Je vis alors deux paires d'yeux se retourner vers moi, agrandis de stupeur. James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné, et Sirius avait l'air de voir débarquer un alien sur une trottinette.

« Je n'aime pas les mecs qui ont l'air tout droit sortis d'une partie de jambe en l'air à cause de leurs cheveux décoiffés et de leurs mines extatiques. Je n'aime pas surtout les mecs qui sont persuadés d'être les plus beaux alors qu'au fond ils ne sont pas si extraordinaires ou si différents des autres. »

C'était dit. Je n'avais plus qu'à me lever, dire adieu à ma réputation dans cette école et ne plus jamais recroiser ces mecs de ma vie. Seulement, si j'avais bien tout compris, c'était les garçons les plus populaires de l'école et si ce n'était pas assez, ils étaient dans la même maison que moi et dans la même année, ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais statistiquement pas ne plus les recroiser étant donné que j'avais tous mes cours avec eux.

« Bon… Cela mis au clair, je vais aller déjeuner » dis-je en me levant pour m'enfuir quand je vis Lily sortir du dortoir seule pour aller elle-même prendre son repas.

Je passai le portrait de l'entrée en entendant un rire venant de la salle commune, mais je ne me retournai pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand je la vis sortir, sûre d'elle, rattrapant Lily pour aller manger, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps de rire.

« Cette fille est extraordinaire ! » dis-je en me tournant vers mon meilleur ami, qui regardait fixement la table devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Je passai une main devant ses yeux et il se tourna vers moi avec toujours ce même regard perplexe.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est super ? »

Il secoua la tête, puis la hocha. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de la réponse, mais je me contentai de ça. Après tout, il était encore en état de choc.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le fait qu'elle ne te trouve pas super la rend elle-même super Sirius ? » demanda Remus, qui avait été le seul à écouter sa remarque et en comprendre le sens.

« Réfléchis. Je passe mes journées à me faire suivre et observer par une cinquantaine de filles qui ne m'intéressent pas et qui s'intéressent à moi, de leur côté, pour mon physique ou mon argent. J'en ai marre de cette vie. C'est trop facile. Je n'ai qu'à me retourner et claquer des doigts pour avoir la fille que je veux, mais elle c'est un véritable défi. Elle a l'air super comme fille, mais elle n'est pas à mes pieds. Pour une fois, je pourrais courir après quelqu'un et la courtiser en quelque sorte. » Répondis-je comme si c'était évident.

Remus cligna des yeux et sourit.

« Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil cette fille… »

Je réalisai alors ce que je venais de dire sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi et réalisai qu'en effet, cette fille m'avait donné envie de plus. En la voyant et en lui parlant, je m'étais dis qu'elle devait être différente, qu'elle avait quelque chose.

« Franchement tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué comme elle est belle ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. Il avait beau être l'un de mes meilleurs amis, parfois je ne comprenais pas ses réactions. Le fait qu'il était un loup-garou l'empêchait, d'après lui, d'aborder une fille et d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Il essayait donc de se persuader que chaque fille n'était pas assez bien pour avoir la conscience tranquille et ne pas trop déprimer, mais au fond, je savais que ça lui faisait du mal.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, mais à côté de Lily, elle disparaît totalement. » dit James d'un air rêveur.

Je lui donnai un coup derrière la tête pour essayer de remettre son cerveau en place. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je le vis se masser l'arrière de la tête en fronçant les sourcils, et crus que j'y étais enfin parvenu, mais il reprit très vite son air abruti.

« Et si on allait manger nous aussi ? » demanda alors Peter

Un énorme sourire éclaira mon visage alors qu'il me parlait de nourriture, l'une des choses les plus importantes selon moi, après les femmes et les amis. Je me mis alors sur mes pieds et courus jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour réaliser en m'asseyant à ma place qu'ils ne m'avaient pas suivi, ou du moins qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

C'est alors que mon regard croisa celui de Lexy, assise avec Lily, et qui leva un sourcil en voyant que je l'observais.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette fille était vraiment très belle, et elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre pleinement compte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pourquoi me fixait-il ainsi ?

Je venais de dire au grand Sirius Black qu'il n'était pas du tout mon type et lui, au lieu de me mettre la mystère pour le restant de ma vie, me regardait simplement comme si je venais de lui dire qu'il était le plus bel homme du monde et que je voulais absolument l'avoir dans mon lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Black ? » demanda Lily à côté de moi, en remarquant également la réaction étrange du jeune homme.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je viens de lui dire qu'il était moche et lui me regarde comme si je venais de lui faire un compliment. »

Lily se mit à rire et faillit s'étouffer avec son pain au chocolat.

« Tu as dis à Sirius qu'il était moche ? » demanda-t-elle avec de gros yeux. « Ne jamais dire à Sirius Black qu'il est moche. Première grande règle de cette école si tu veux rester en vie. Je te parie combien tu veux qu'il est en train de se demander comment il va pouvoir te faire payer ça. »

Comment me faire payer ça. Donc d'après Lily, j'allais avoir des problèmes et ce sourire voulait simplement dire qu'il s'amusait en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir ? Sa version était évidemment beaucoup plus logique que la mienne, mais depuis quand est-ce que le comportement d'un mec était logique ?

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je en haussant les épaules, « Je pense qu'on verra bien ce qu'il trafique à un moment ou un autre. »

Je finis rapidement mon petit-déjeuner dans l'intention de ne pas être en retard en cours, mais en sortant de la Grande Salle, j'eus soudainement une illumination. On était samedi et il n'y avait donc pas de cours aujourd'hui. Que pourrais-je bien faire pendant cette première journée à Poudlard ?

Visiter l'école aurait été une bonne idée, mais étant donné le nombre d'escaliers et de couloirs que j'avais pu voir en descendant pour prendre mon repas, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'atteler à cette tâche. Je découvrirais donc le château petit à petit, à force de me promener dedans.

Je restai un moment debout dans le hall d'entrée, hésitant sur ce que je pourrais bien faire de mon temps libre. Je ne connaissais personne, je ne connaissais pas l'endroit et je ne savais donc pas ce qu'il était possible de faire en ces lieux.

« Mon dieu. Je vais m'ennuyer » dis-je en soupirant.

« Mais non… Viens avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ! »

Je me retournai vivement vers la personne qui venait de susurrer cette phrase, ô combien romantique, dans mon oreille pour me retrouver face à, et je ne l'aurais jamais deviné toute seule, Sirius Black en personne.

« Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demandai-je.

« Mais rien voyons. Je te propose de venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard. C'est le village à côté de Poudlard. Normalement, on ne peut y aller que pour des raisons spéciales, mais nous » dit-il fièrement en montrant d'un geste ses amis, « nous avons trouvé le moyen d'y aller en dehors des heures de permissions. »

« Magnifique ! » dis-je en sautillant et en tapant des mains.

Puis, jugeant que j'avais eu l'air assez gourde comme ça, je m'arrêtai et le fixai avec un regard de blasé.

« Mais non merci »

Il eut l'air totalement déconcerté, regarda un instant son ami Remus, qui était plié en deux de rire et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Pas envie »

Puis, tournant les talons, je montai à la salle commune de ma maison. En chemin, je me maudis tant de fois que possible sur la façon dont je lui avais répondu. Mais quelle abrutie sérieusement. Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement être comme tout le monde et accepté sa proposition ? Non il fallait que ma timidité débile me rende stupide et me fasse dire des choses que je n'avais pas envie pour qu'il ne pense pas que je m'intéresse à lui, ce qu'il aurait évidemment pensé si j'avais répondu que je voulais aller avec eux dans ce village avec ce nom si étrange.

Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu faire qu'il croit, qu'il sache, que je l'apprécie, et même que je le trouve plutôt séduisant ? Je ne devais pas être la première fille qui s'intéressait à lui, mais je serais sûrement la dernière à le lui montrer.

J'entrai dans la salle commune et m'assis sur un fauteuil, posant ma tête dans mes mains. Aujourd'hui allait être une très longue journée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'étais encore sous le choc alors que j'étais assis à une table au Trois Balais avec un verre devant moi.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a rejeté comme ça ? » demandai-je à Remus, qui avait toujours son petit sourire en coin qui m'agaçait tant.

« Sirius, tu vas t'en remettre. C'est juste la première fois que ça t'arrive, mais ce n'est pas si anormal que ça. Plein de gens font face à des refus de temps en temps. Il faut savoir vivre avec. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Soit elle ne te connait pas assez, soit elle est timide, soit… Eh bien soit vraiment tu ne lui plait pas du tout. »

Je posai mon menton dans ma main droite et jeta un œil vers la table derrière James, pour voir trois filles qui gloussèrent au moment ou mon regard croisa le leur. Je soupirai.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas m'intéresser à une de ces filles débiles et sans cervelle qui me poursuivent partout comme je l'ai toujours fait ? »

« Peut-être que tu as grandi, ou que tu aimes tout simplement cette fille justement parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas et que ça ajoute du piment à l'histoire. Peut-être tout simplement que tu es AMOUREEEUUUUX ! » lança James, qui faillit se prendre une baffe.

« N'importe quoi. Redescends de ta planète. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'une fille qu'on ne connaît pas à moins d'avoir un cerveau de… Eh bien le tien ! »

James sourit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau. La journée allait être bien longue.


End file.
